


О целях, командной работе и о ключах

by Ollnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollnik/pseuds/Ollnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кингсли приезжает в Школу авроров, чтобы понаблюдать, как Поттер проходит очередные тесты</p>
            </blockquote>





	О целях, командной работе и о ключах

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Школы Авроров на Веселые старты 2012 
> 
> Беты: [Верба], Илана Тосс

Схема лабиринта потемнела уже наполовину, разноцветные маркеры ловушек и заграждений гасли один за другим. «Две минуты», — монотонно сказала клепсидра со своей подставки.

— Хорошо идут.

Круглолицый Нолан Слоули комкал подол собственной мантии и чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте. Кингсли подумал, что этот энтузиазм новичка быстро уйдет, а жаль. От профессионального цинизма он уже устал.

— Рекорд для первого курса, — сухо согласился Чандос. Он явно не разделял энтузиазм молодого коллеги. Как, впрочем, и все остальные.

— Ничего удивительного, — Лавиния Друмонд снизошла до объяснений? В этом мире оставалось все меньше и меньше постоянного и неизменного. — Лабиринт для Турнира Трех Волшебников создавали как упрощенное подобие этого. Кстати, Алисан.

— Да, мэм?

Куратор второй группы даже не поднял глаз на директора, продолжая вносить в бланк свои оценки за очередной этап.

— Потом подшейте к протоколам мой отчет о турнире. На обсуждении нужно будет проанализировать его тоже.

На схеме одна из стен тупика исчезла, пропустив Поттера с напарником в следующую секцию.

— Да, мэм. — Алисан Керлоу кивнул и сделал пометку в своем блокноте. Он бросил взгляд на доску, где мел выписал очередное произнесенное Гарри заклинание. — Сектусемпра? Дамблдор рехнулся раздавать такие формулы школьникам.

Кингсли был до смерти рад, что в свое время его куратором был не Алисан Керлоу,. Но сам настоял, чтобы Гарри Поттера отправили в группу именно к тому. Никто не мог лучше ткнуть стажера носом в результаты его ошибок.

Квирке гордился тем, что в мирное время из его учеников не погиб ни один. Старик Керлоу же — тем, что у его выпускников не было случайных жертв и нечаянных разрушений. Поэтому Кингсли выкраивал времени сколько мог, чтобы бывать в Школе — кроме того, что Поттер еще долго будет значимой фигурой магического мира, столкновение этих характеров просто завораживало. Не то, чтобы можно было чувствовать себя в уютной ложе с ведром попкорна, скорее, в первых рядах зрителей на боях гладиаторов. Но оно того стоило. Скоро Поттер станет аврором, но за все его провалы отвечать будет не глава аврората, а лично министр, и не перед Визенгамотом, а перед всем магическим сообществом. Не говоря уже о собственной совести.

«Три минуты», — булькнула клепсидра. Поттер добивал последних колпаков. Еще полминуты – и он с напарником вывалился из лабиринта. С рекордом по времени и очень средненькой оценкой, если Кингсли еще не разучился понимать каракули Квирке и бурчание Чандоса. Поттер, конечно, взбесится. Но командная работа тут оценивалась выше и строже умения махать палочкой.

Друмонд отдала команду восстановления и перепланировки лабиринта для следующей двойки. Это должно было занять час, и все накинулись на сок и бутерброды.

— Я считаю, — Нолан начал говорить с полным ртом, но наткнулся сразу на несколько весьма тяжелых взглядов и быстро проглотил кусок, едва не подавившись непрожеванным. — Я считаю, что за использование сектусемпры надо добавить, а не снимать баллы.

— Это просто вы пока не сталкивались с последствиями применения этой формулы на чем-то более живом и разумном, чем кусты.

Чандос был, как всегда, вежлив и формален до того, что зубы ноют. Почему бы его не назначить было министром, а?

— Превентивное наказание, как правило, совершенно неэффективно, — Слоули не сдавался.

— Превентивного наказания за применение этой формулы не будет, — Друмонд пила свое зелье вместо обеда с таким видом, будто это выдержанный вересковый мед. Кингсли всегда подозревал, что на самом деле это жуткая гадость. – С Поттера и так снимут достаточно баллов, чтобы Алисан мог читать ему нотации до самого выпуска. Дашилл, что вы скажете о Притчард?

— То же, что и всегда: не трусит, но вперед не лезет. Голова на плечах есть, правда, думает медленно, старательно, я бы сказал. Заклинания хорошо применяет те, которые отработала до автоматизма, новые летят не туда или не так. Теорию знает отменно, тут не придерешься.

— А узнать теорию, когда она из чьей-то палочки полетит или в темноте за мантию зацепится, сможет?

— Если в темноте, то вряд ли.

— Она заваливает уже второй тест по боевым навыкам. Есть смысл ее дальше тащить?

— Не заваливает. – Квирке, обычно не задерживающийся с отчислением негодных, за этого своего стажера горой стоял. Видно, и правда девушка неплоха.

— Хорошо, по нижней границе удовлетворительного, — не отступал Чандос.

— Зато она хороша в маскировке и технике допроса. Боевые навыки можно подтянуть, а умение разговаривать с пожилыми, сильно испуганными дамами – оно лет через десять приходит. И то не ко всем.

Кингсли решил взять на заметку: если Притчард продержится и станет аврором, может быть, хорошая смена вырастет. Только при такой характеристике надо будет еще на лояльность смотреть. И пристально. Дашилл Квирке растит хороших бойцов, но никогда не вмешивается в то, какую сторону они выбирают.

— К Поттеру точно долго идти будет.

— Да уж, выдержки у него маловато.

— Ну как сказать, — Кингсли счел возможным заступиться. — Чтобы поговорить с Серой дамой, выдержки у него хватило.

— Он допросил Серую даму? — В голосе Нолана так и слышалось «вот это дааа!»

— И Кровавого Барона тоже. Читайте отчеты, Слоули, это полезно. — Друмонд отвернулась к столу, будто сразу забыв про покрасневшего целителя. — Господа, прошу вас вернуться к работе.

Широкая столешница снова сияла разноцветными огнями. Живые стены лабиринта располагались теперь несколько иначе, изменились ловушки, в коридоры вышли другие твари. И что-то в этом было необычное. Если Кингсли правильно помнил предыдущие схемы, да и свои собственные тесты, в этот раз было много, слишком много простого. И кое-что слишком, на взгляд Кингсли, опасное. Идти должна была двойка Уизли.

Кингсли сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Беспокойство было излишне, совершенно не к месту здесь, среди этих людей, но он не стал бы тем, кем стал, если бы не умел видеть опасность не только для себя. Уизли важен для Поттера, если спровоцировать Поттера…

— Директор Друмонд, вы не могли бы пояснить мне, что происходит?

— Сейчас идут Уизли и Корнфут. Майкл Корнфут — весьма сложный молодой человек. Мы бы хотели прояснить его мотивы.

— Хотите его спровоцировать.

— Хотим увидеть, как он будет действовать в непредвиденной ситуации.

Два маленьких желтых огонька, обозначающих стажеров, вплыли в границы схемы лабиринта. Застучал по доске мел, выписывая первые примененные заклинания.

Кингсли рылся в памяти, восстанавливая и собирая в кучу все, что знал о стажерах. Ни сам Корнфут, ни его семья никак не были связаны с Упивающимися Смертью. Был распределен в Райвенкло, закончил школу в год, когда вернулся Вольдеморт. Поступил в Школу Авроров после окончания войны. Хорошие оценки по защите от темных искусств, средние по всему остальному. Ничего подозрительного. Кроме, разве что, хорошего балла по ЗОТИ — с той чехардой, которая творилась в Хогвартсе последнее время с преподавателями. Но Райвенкло же, если их что-то интересует, отсутствие, как и наличие, преподавателя помехой не является.

«Одна минута». Эта двойка двигалась заметно медленнее, чем Поттер. Вел Уизли. Он легко снимал простенькие ловушки, но тратил много времени на проверку, осторожничал.

«Две минуты». Ловушки стали сложнее, Корнфут тоже включился. Обычные протего и ступефай. Хороший уровень силы, хорошее владение палочкой. Третий стажер после Поттера и Уизли, кто использовал невербальные заклинания.

Пока результаты у ребят были лучше всех, даже с поправкой на время. Не пропустили ничего действительно важного, ни во что не влипли. Доска была исчерчена формулами примерно поровну двух цветов: в отличие от друга, Уизли шел с напарником именно как с напарником, а не тащил его за собой как груз. Но Корнфут явно нервничал.

Свисающий с потолка медный рожок, из которого слышно было все, происходящее в лабиринте, уже который раз шипел его голосом что-то раздраженное. И речь шла не о том, чтобы идти быстрее. Мальчик жаловался на то, что слишком все просто. Не то, чтоб у него не было оснований... До того момента, как в центре лабиринта навстречу двойке не вышли люди в масках.

Уизли отреагировал мгновенно, выставив щит и оттолкнув Конфурта под прикрытие стены. А дальше вышла заминка. Нападающие — Кингсли опознал одного из стажеров старшей группы по длинным светлым волосам, увязанным в замысловатый пучок — очевидно, получили приказ не слишком давить, потому кидались заклинаниями больше в воздух и не торопились приближаться. Уизли, похоже, решил отступить на предыдущий участок, где стены лабиринта были каменными, а не живой изгородью: он швырнул несколько атакующих проклятий и потянул Корнфута к проходу, который они только что проскочили. Но тот уперся. Пару ступефаев он отразил довольно легко, чуть ли не играючи, ответным ударом вырубил одного из противников. Второго тут же обезоружил Уизли. Третий прикрыл товарищей, на доске выводилось одно за другим протего.

Им оставалось всего ничего: чуть-чуть еще отжать последнего нападающего в сторону — и проход будет свободен. Уизли это сообразил и атаковал. Успешно – достать противника не достал, но отступить заставил. Тут же проскочил в следующую секцию, Корнфут шел за ним, прикрывая.

Уизли сходу увидел очередную ловушку, затормозил. Последний взмах палочками был почти одновременным.

Сигнал угрозы для жизни взревел над самым ухом, и Кингсли с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте. В центре стола по-прежнему ровно светились две желтые фигурки Уизли и Корнфута. Фигурка, обозначающая Уинворд, последнюю остававшуюся из тех, кто изображал засаду, мигала алым.

— Слоули. — Директор еще не договорила, а целитель уже исчез, вцепившись в дежурного эльфа. Еще через секунду на схеме появилась еще одна фигура.

Друмонд остановила испытание. Мел замер, едва успев дописать слово «сектусемпра», огни на столе потухли, но схема не пропала, фиксируя состояние на момент остановки.

Четверо эльфов, немедленно появившихся в учительской, доставили всех к выходу из лабиринта. До центра отсюда было рукой подать — сейчас, когда все ловушки были усыплены либо дезактивированы.

Нолан колдовал над Уинворд. Судя по залитой кровью земле, досталось ей серьезно. Рон Уизли стоял у стены, подняв палочку, но явно не мог понять, стоит ли ему задержать напарника или защищать его. Сам Корнфут был слегка зеленоват и остро пах рвотой. Двое, которых успели вырубить, сейчас стояли уже без масок, направив на него палочки, и явно с трудом сдерживали желание пришибить парня. После приказа директора они ушли, оборачиваясь на каждом шагу.

— Слоули?

Тот резко махнул рукой, приказывая не мешать, и продолжил выводить палочкой странные угловатые узоры над телом. Через пять минут он поднялся и переместил Уинворд на принесенные эльфами носилки. Сейчас он уже не улыбался — жесткие, плотно сжатые губы, спокойный прищур. Да, директор могла быть спокойна за свое больничное крыло.

— Хорошее заклинание. Раны легко излечить, никаких возможных осложнений, кроме последствий большой кровопотери. Неделя на крововосполняющем зелье, и Уинворд сможет вернуться к занятиям.

А Кингсли мог быть спокоен за Нолана – по крайней мере, год ему будет тут интересно. В школе авроров всегда много работы для целителя. А потом можно будет продавить введение в программу подготовки для стажеров основ целительства. И преподавать это поставят Нолана, если он тут приживется. Тогда какое-то время можно будет не опасаться, что этого энтузиаста понесет на подвиги. Уже упоминались бедняки в Индии и места, где воюют магглы – изучать специфику ранений и целительства. А Кингсли обещал матери Нолана, что присмотрит за парнем.

— Хорошо, — директор кивнула, отпуская Нолана к его пациентке. — А вы, молодые люди, следуйте за мной.

Уизли первым тронулся следом за тяжело опирающейся на трость Друмонд. Корнфут затравленно оглядел троих кураторов и министра, спрятал палочку и тоже пошел в сторону здания школы. Что ж, не пытался сбежать — уже хорошо. И то, что разоружить стажера никто не побеспокоился, кажется, было отдельным тестом.

Разбирательство затянулось. Рона Уизли отпустили почти сразу, а Корнфута кураторы гоняли вопросами уже битый час. Первым делом вытрясли, откуда узнал заклинание и зачем. А потом вопросы стали формулироваться все более странно, и Кингсли ничего не оставалось, как стараться быть незаметным и не мешать явно увлеченным кураторам.

Мальчишка по сто двадцать пятому кругу рассказывал, что ему нравится в темных искусствах, и почему решил стать аврором, и снова про защиту от темных искусств. И по всему выходило, что плевать Корнфут хотел на аврорат, на людей, которых должен будет защищать. А интересовали его только сами темные искусства. И за новое заклинание для своей коллекции этот сопляк мог бы и еще раз кого-нибудь сектусемпрой на ленточки порезать.

Кингсли почувствовал, что закипает. Слова о красоте и изяществе смертельных проклятий у него в голове связывались только с рядами больничных коек и свежими могилами. Корнфут пока подросток, пока играется, еще год-два — и авроры будут его преследовать, а не называть коллегой.

Допрос кончился неожиданно. То ли директор решила, что получила все ответы на свои «зачем» и «почему», то ли почувствовала, что министр вот-вот вмешается в процесс, причем сразу с приказом об отчислении. А судя по довольному виду — да, за последний год Кингсли встречался с Лавинией Друмонд достаточно часто, чтобы увидеть эту удовлетворенность за приросшей уже к ее лицу маской старой ведьмы, — судя по всему, директор отчислять Корнфута не собиралась. И когда тот отправился в свою комнату — пока под домашний арест, — Кингсли, с трудом сохраняя вежливый тон, начал задавать собственные вопросы, начинающиеся с «зачем».

— Давайте, я расскажу вам, как мы видим ситуацию, господин министр.

Кингсли было померещилась насмешка в ее голосе, но Друмонд выглядела предельно серьезной.

— Этот мальчик, Корнфут — он довольно талантлив и очень увлечен одной темой. Всем было бы проще, выбери он себе увлечением выращивание морковки, но он выбрал темные искусства. Наша проблема заключается в том, что для него они цель, а не средство. Подождите возражать, я только начала. Вследствие этого, даже если мы выгоним сейчас Корнфута из школы, он не перестанет заниматься любимым делом. Зато мы потеряем возможность направлять его. Потеряем инструмент влияния. Понимаете, о чем я?

— Мы получим нового темного лорда.

— Примерно. Не очень крупного, для масштабных злодейств Корнфуту все-таки не хватит таланта.

— Обучение в школе длится всего три года. Можно ли успеть перевоспитать человека за это срок?

— Перевоспитать, пожалуй, нет, но можно попытаться найти ключ. Вы же знаете, что Нолан Слоули ушел в свое время из школы, чтобы учиться на целителя?

— Конечно.

— Почти аналогичный случай. Нолана очень, очень интересовало то, что можно сделать с человеческим телом посредством магии. Теперь это его специальность.

— Вы хотите сказать, что к Нолану вы ключ подобрали?

— Это было несложно. Думаю, с Корнфутом мы тоже справимся. Вот с Гарри Поттером будет много сложнее, Кингсли.

Обращение по имени зацепило что-то внутри. Когда-то, зеленым стажером, Кингсли боготворил эту женщину. Было за что.

— Гарри… — произнести это вслух было тяжело, но откровенность разговора обязывала. — Гарри может стать новым темным лордом. И у него хватит таланта на многое. Но что может стать его целью, его ключом?

— Возможно, желание стать просто обычным человеком? Это непростой вопрос. И очень интересная задача.

Иногда, когда разговариваешь с человеком про очень личные вещи, можно увидеть мир его глазами. И от этого может закружиться голова.

Кингсли вернулся в Министерство, но сразу же сбежал оттуда. У него было любимое место для размышлений — широкое поле, уходящее за горизонт. Тут всегда, даже в самый штиль, ощущался ветер, а небо было бездонным. Тут было легче переживать потери, тут было проще найти в себе ответ. Тут было проще переосмыслить мир.

Например, представить, что было бы, если бы кто-то в свое время не нашел ключа к Лавинии Друмонд.


End file.
